The Fox Titan
by Senjin Kuzaku
Summary: Summary in first chapter
1. Prolouge

You're a Deviant or, that's what they call you anyway. Those little creatures that seem to fly with their green capes that blow in the wind as they whiz by. Humans as they call themselves. Strange little things they are. Then again, who's to say that you aren't strange as well. I mean you're on of those giant genderless monsters that seem to love devouring the humans. Well, except you. You didn't know why but you never seemed to have a hunger for them. Then again, you weren't just a mindless monster. You had intelligence, and lots of it. Despite being over 15 meters tall you were wary of the little human groups that called themselves the survey corpse. You've seen them kill some of your race with their silver strings and metal blades. You wouldn't dare call them your brethren, much less what they were. The titans that is. No. Despite that they were stronger than the humans, but only because they were taller than them. They're weak. They're nothing but mindless freak's. YOU however, are a True Titan. Since you came to be not one Titan could beat you. Not in strength, speed, intelligence, nothing. Maybe in numbers but that's all. You could take on a horde of about 25 of them alone. Maybe. Despite being immensely strong you didn't want to take your chance. Back to the situation at hand as you watched the survey corpse fly through the trees. For some reason they always amazed you. They're full of potential. You enjoy watching them as they do their work. It was quite the same for them. You knew that you intrigued them. But as you were them as they were to you, you were both wary of each other. But, if there was one thing that was a complete mystery to you it was where the humans lived. Those big 50 meter walls. A little over twice your size. You always wondered what was in those walls where they lived at. But, little did you know that you were soon about to find out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Description of setting/place)

{ **AN** :} - Author's note

"Titan"-Normal speech

" _Titan"_ -Normal thinking

" **Titan"** -Titan speech

" _ **Titan"**_ -Titan thinking

 **I do not own Attack on titan or any of its characters.**

(A forest outside wall Maria year 840) [Your P.O.V.]

You don't know why but when you woke up you had this strange feeling that something was going to happen in the near future. Nevertheless, you decide to go and see if you can find those humans that call themselves the survey corpse. You finally decided that you were going to confront them. After you searched for a while with no luck, you decide to find some of those mindless freaks to slaughter when you heard a voice scream. "HANJI WATCH OUT!" " _ **Hanji?"**_ You think to yourself. Where have you heard that name before? Then it hit you. It was the strange woman that was obsessed with Titans! You then remember that this is a particular forest that is loaded with titans. So bolt towards the area where you heard the scream at full speed.

(Moments before in the forest) [Levi P.O.V]

You, Your squad, and Hanji were just about to leave when you were all surrounded by about 12 or so titans. This wasn't a new experience for you since you and everyone else who was in the survey corpse knew how dangerous this forest was. After you quickly apprehend the titans you realise that you only saw 11 decaying titan corpses. You quickly turn around just in time to see a 15 meter titan about grab Hanji! You knew you wouldn't make it time despite how fast you were with your ODM gear so, you did the only thing you could think of. You yelled out to her: "HANJI WATCH OUT!" But it was to late Hanji was already in the titan's grasp as its fingers trapped Hanji make her unable to move.

(Present time) [No P.O.V.]

For everyone time seem to slow down as they thought they thought Hanji was going to get eaten. But, what happened next, was something that no-one would ever thought would be possible.

[Your/Survey Corpse squads P.O.V.]

Just before Hanji was about to be titan food you come barreling out and threw a right haymaker right into the titans face making it release Hanji tossing her into the air. You quickly, but gently catch her in your left hand and securely close it so she wouldn't get seriously hurt or killed from drop height. Afterwards you quickly ran over to the downed titan and stomp on its neck once, then push it on its front with your left foot and crush the nape of its neck with your right foot instantly killing it. You remember that Hanji is still in your hand so you slowly open it as to not startle her. She looks at you with wide eyes as everyone else does not believing their eyes as if their minds had played tricks on them. Who wouldn't. Besides killing another titan, you're nothing like they have ever seen before. You had spiky Crimson orange hair, 6 very developed whisker like marks on your cheeks. 3 on each side. Deep blue cerulean slit eyes { **AN** : slit pupils like a cat}, as well as fangs slightly jutting from both your upper and bottom lips, Making you look extremely feral. You also had claws protruding from your fingers and toes. One of the strangest things is that unlike regular titans that just had skin normal skin, you also had some muscles exposed in certain area's. { **AN:** Hard to describe so ill leave it to your imagination. :) Also btw it has an 8 pack abs and the body of strong swimmer.} Out of everything the one thing that caught their eyes was the tail that swishing lazily behind you. From their memories not a single titan they had seen had tail! Not only that but they had to crane their necks further than they had to do to any other titan because as of now you were THE tallest titan to date at standing at a full 20 meters! 5 meters taller than the previous tallest 15 meter titans. They thought that 15 meters was the tallest a titan could ever be. But with you showing up you proved them wrong. They were amazed at what you were but everyone seemed to get out of their shock when the 2 squads remembered that you still had Hanji in your hand. They drew their swords made for killing titans and were about to try and kill you, " _ **Not that they could"**_ when they realized you hadn't made any move to eat Hanji! You were just staring at her and she to you, having a staring contest between your yourselves. Slowly Hanji stood up from your hand and walked towards you as you carefully lifted your hand to your face so she was staring into your left eye. After a moment she brought up her hand and started to stroke the skin right under your eye on your most upper left whisker mark. Levi seemed concerned so he shouted "HANJI STO-" when he was interrupted by a loud rumbling sound. He looked right at you and saw that your eyes were closed and slowly nuzzling into Hanji's tiny hand! He then realized that your were purring! Never before in Levi's life would he see a titan purr. Now he had seen everything. "*SQUEAL* AAAH YOU'RE SO CUTE! You ain't gonna hurt us are you big guy?!" Hanji exclaims. Just when Hanji, Levi, and their squad thought things couldn't get any stranger, you did what they thought was impossible. You spoke. " **No."**


End file.
